1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nitrosylation of proteins and amino acids as a therapeutic modality. In particular, the invention relates to S-nitroso-protein compounds and their use as a means to selectively regulate specific protein functions, to selectively regulate cellular function, to endow the protein with new smooth muscle relaxant and platelet inhibitory properties and to provide targeted delivery of nitric oxide to specific bodily sites.
Additionally, the invention relates to nitrosylation of additional sites such as oxygen, carbon and nitrogen, present on proteins and amino acids, as a means to achieve the above physiological effects. The therapeutic effects may be achieved by the administration of nitrosylated proteins and amino acids as pharmaceutical compositions, or by nitrosylation of proteins and amino acids in vivo through the administration of a nitrosylating agent, perhaps in the form of a pharmaceutical composition.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The reaction between low molecular weight thiols, such as cysteine, homocysteine, and N-acetylcysteine, and nitric oxide (NO) has been studied in biological systems. NO has been shown to induce relaxation of vascular smooth muscle, and inhibition of platelet aggregation, through activation of guanylate cyclase and elevation of cyclic GMP levels. Evidence exists that low molecular weight thiols react readily with NO to form S-nitrosothiols, which are significantly more stable than NO itself, and act as potent vasodilators and platelet inhibitors. These adducts have also been proposed as biologically active intermediates in the metabolism of organic nitrates (Ignarro et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 218:739 (1981); Mellion, et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 23:653 (1983); Loscalzo, et al, J. Clin. Invest. 76:966 (1985)).
Many proteins of physiological significance possess intramolecular thiols in the form of cysteine residues. These thiol groups are often of critical importance in the functional properties of such proteins. These sulfhydryl groups are highly specialized and utilized extensively in physiological processes such as metabolic regulation, structural stabilization, transfer of reducing equivalents, detoxification pathways and enzyme catalysis (Gilbert, H. F., “Molecular and Cellular Aspects of Thiol-Disulfide Exchange”, Advances in Enzymology, A. Miester, J. Wiley & Sons, Eds. New York 1990, pages 69–172.)
Thiols are also present on those proteins the function of which is to transport and deliver specific molecules to particular bodily tissues. For example, lipoproteins are globular particles of high molecular weight that transport non-polar lipids through the plasma. These proteins contain thiols in the region of the protein which controls cellular uptake of the lipoprotein (Mahley et al. JAMA 265:78–83 (1991)). Hyper-liproteinemias, resulting from excessive lipoprotein (and thus, lipid) uptake, cause life-threatening diseases such as atherosclerosis and pancreatitis.
The thiol contained in hemoglobin regulates the affinity of hemoglobin for oxygen, and thus has a critical role in the delivery of oxygen to bodily tissues. The reaction between the free NO radical occurs at the iron-binding site of hemoglobin, and not the thiol. As a result, methemoglobin is generated, which impairs oxygen-hemoglobin binding, and thus, oxygen transport. Other proteins such as thrombolytic agents, immunoglobulins, and albumin, possess free thiol groups that are important in regulating protein function.
Protein thiols may, under certain pathophysiological conditions, cause a protein to exert a detrimental effect. For example, cathepsin, a sulfhydryl enzyme involved in the breakdown of cellular constituents, is critically dependent upon sulfhydryl groups for proteolytic activity. However, uncontrolled proteolysis caused by this enzyme leads to tissue damage; specifically lung damage caused by smoking.
The reaction between NO and the thiols of intact protein molecules has previously been studied only to a very limited extent. There is some evidence for the reaction between proteins and nitro(so)-containing compounds in vivo. Investigators have observed that the denitrification of nitroglycerin in plasma is catalyzed by the thiol of albumin (Chong et al., Drug Met. and Disp. 18:61 (1990), and these authors suggest an analogy between this mechanism and the thiol-dependent enzymatic denitrification of nitroglycerin with glutathione S-transferase in a reaction which generates thionitrates (Keene et al., JBC 251:6183 (1976)). In addition, hemoproteins have been shown to catalyze denitrification of nitroglycerin, and to react by way of thiol groups with certain nitroso-compounds as part of the hypothesized detoxification pathway for arylhydroxylamines (Bennett et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 237:629 (1986); Umemoto et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 151:1326 (1988)). The chemical identity of intermediates in these reactions is not known.
Nitrosylation of amino acids can also be accomplished at sites other than the thiol group. Tyrosine, an aromatic amino acid, which is prevalent in proteins, peptides, and other chemical compounds, contains a phenolic ring, hydroxyl group, and amino group. It is generally known that nitration of phenol yields ortho-nitrophenyl and para-nitrophenyl C-nitrosylation products. Nitrosylation of tyrosine, using nitrous acid, has been shown to yield C-nitrosylated tyrosine (Reeve, R. M., Histochem. Cytochem. 16(3):191–8 (1968)), and it has been suggested that this process produces O-nitroso-tyrosine as a preliminary product which then rearranges into the C-nitrosylated product. (Baliga, B. T. Org. Chem. 35(6):2031–2032 (1970); Bonnett et al., J. C. S. Perkin Trans. 1; 2261–2264 (1975)).
The chemistry of amino acid side chains, such as those found on tyrosine and other aromatic amino acids, has a critical role in ensuring proper enzymatic function within the body. In addition, the hydroxyl group of tyrosine plays a central role in a variety of cell regulatory functions, with phosphorylation of tyrosine being one such critical cell regulatory event. In addition to possessing bioactive side chains, these aromatic amino acids serve as precursors to numerous important biomolecules such as hormones, vitamins, coenzymes, and neurotransmitters.
The current state of the art lacks chemical methods for modifying the activity and regulating the intermediary cellular metabolism of the amino acids and proteins which play a critical role in biological systems. Moreover, the ability to regulate protein function by nitrosylation was, prior to the present invention, unappreciated in the art.
It is appreciated in the art that, as a result of their increased molecular weight and tertiary structure, protein molecules differ significantly from low molecular weight thiols. Furthermore, because of these differences, it would not be expected that protein thiols could be successfully nitrosylated in the same manner as low molecular weight thiols, or that, if nitrosylated, they would react in the same manner. Furthermore, it would be equally unexpected that nitrosylation of additional sites such as oxygen, carbon and nitrogen would provide a means for regulation of protein function.
Because of the great importance of diverse proteins and amino acids in all biological systems, it would be extremely desirable to have a method for achieving selective regulation of protein and amino acid function. There are virtually unlimited situations in which the ability to regulate amino acid or protein function by nitrosylation would be of tremendous therapeutic significance. Examples of ways in which regulation or modification of function could be achieved would be the following: (1) To enhance or prolong the beneficial properties of the protein or amino acid; (2) to imbue the protein or amino acid with additional beneficial properties; (3) to eliminate detrimental properties of a protein or amino acid; and (4) to alter the metabolism or uptake of proteins or amino acids in physiological systems.
The present invention represents a novel method for achieving these therapeutically significant objectives by regulation of protein and amino acid function with either of the following methods: (1) administration of particular nitrosylated proteins or amino acids to a patient; and (2) nitrosylation of a protein or amino acid in vivo by the administration of a nitrosylating agent to a patient. In addition, the invention represents the discovery of exemplary S-nitroso-proteins and amino acids of great biological and pharmacological utility.